


Come With Me

by yujikkeu (vvoori)



Series: ゆとゆこ [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Cuddle, F/M, Fluff, Male POV, Morning After, POV, yutoyuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvoori/pseuds/yujikkeu
Summary: Again, I'd like to impress that I'm normally a man of sense; but the moment was just so, that I couldn't help it.





	Come With Me

I guess one ever realizes how lonely it has been for them, until they meet this one person that makes everything better than it normally is. If that even makes sense.  
  
As morning dawned, light filtering through the windows and curtains, I slowly stirred, rising from my slumber. The past few days had been terribly hectic, with schedules starting so early in the morning, and ending so late at night. I would normally crash the moment I hit home, but last night was just different.  
  
I would like to think that I'm a man of good sense on most days, when I'm sensible (and not under the influence of alcohol whatsoever), but last night.. let's say, I acted on impulse. We had ridden the shinkansen together on the way back to Tokyo- of course, together with the others. We had fallen asleep during the ride; our managers woke us upon arriving at my stop. I got off first; her stop is still a few stations away.  
  
"Goodbye," she smiled, eyes dazed with sleep. At that moment, I felt something strange bubble inside me; something that screamed, begged me to stay- to be with her, to buy us some more time. The sentence left my lips even before I could think it over.  
  
"Yuko, come with me?"  
  
We stared at each other for a bit, the sound of the door alarm reverberating within the empty deck. Our gazes never broke; the both of us remained unmoving, and for a moment, I thought she was rejecting my offer. It seemed so, for the doors had started to close, until she stepped forward and out of the train just in time, our bodies so closely standing next to each other, her doe eyes looking up at me with the innocence I found myself drowning in.  
  
".......my body-" she spoke quietly, before breaking into a bashful smile. "...moved on its own."  
  
Again, I'd like to impress that I'm normally a man of sense; but the moment was just so, that I couldn't help it; I had thrown my arms around her, holding her close even before I knew I was doing it. I could hear her laugh, her lips right next to my ear, and I felt her hands grab onto the fabric of my coat from behind, nails digging slightly into the material.  
  
"Mine just did, too," I said in response, and she only chuckled more.  
  
And so, that was how I ended up waking next to this beautiful woman, who seemed like she's still wandering about in dreamland.  
  
With her back pressed against my chest, I couldn't see her face; but that's fine. I pulled her closer, arms circling around her waist a bit more, and I felt her shift in her sleep, an almost-inaudible hum escaping her lips. I withdrew an arm and used my hand to collect the hair obscuring her nape from my eyes and the moment I saw skin, I allowed myself to press a gentle kiss onto it. I let it linger for a few moments, inhaling her scent- basically making a memory.  
  
After all, this might be the last time I'll get to hold her like this.  
  
The thought upset me a bit, that I was too bothered to notice she had woken up. Her hand lifted from where it rested atop my hand, her fingers settling on my head, gently kneading my scalp. Her normally big, curious eyes were half-lidded with sleep, but her smile remained the same: kind, sweet, warm. I found myself smiling in return, as I nuzzled her neck, just as I had done so on the day we shot the scene in the room, where I had her on my lap. I pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder, and she laughed quietly.  
  
"Good morning," she whispered, her voice small. I greeted her just the same, and she turned in my arms, facing me. I looked at her and smiled; her eyes had closed again- had she been saying and doing these things half-asleep? My train of thoughts left me however, when she nuzzled my neck, her arms coiling around my own waist. Our limbs shifted, tangling together, and I then realized how our bodies were much closer than before-  
  
- _ever_. Closer than ever.  
  
"Sleepy?" I asked quietly, my hand stroking her hair as we embraced, the sunrise bringing about more light, completely illuminating my once dark room. She nodded and hummed to confirm my suspicions, and I smiled. Leaning forward to press a kiss to her temple, I whispered, "go ahead, sleep more. We haven't any schedules today."  
  
And sleep, she did. In my arms, she dozed comfortably, her lips parted slightly as she breathed. My other hand glided down to rest on the small of her back, and I had to smile; she looked amazing in my clothes.  
  
For the first time in a while, I wished not to be bothered. I hoped tomorrow would never come. And for the first time in a long time, I wished we weren't who we are- I wished we were just plain Nakajima Yuto and Araki Yuko. But then, I realized, if it weren't for who we are, we probably wouldn't have met.  
  
So, I guess this is just fine.  
  
I just hope I never have to say goodbye.


End file.
